


Recipe for Disaster

by huehchan



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehchan/pseuds/huehchan
Summary: Siyeon tries to keep it together as she watches smoke fill the kitchen from deciding to cook a simple meal by herself, and as Siyeon asks herself if it could get any worse, Bora comes back home first and her shrieks make Siyeon regret entering the kitchen in the first place.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Recipe for Disaster

Siyeon just wanted to have a nice lunch.

A delicious lunch with fluffy eggs and rice, and maybe some spicy noodles on the side - oh and some crunchy kimchi too.

Siyeon had drooled at the idea of such a delicious lunch.

But as the wretched burnt smell of eggs distractedly invaded her sensitive nostrils, she gagged and felt her stomach churn at the thought.

The sad fluffy omelette was now discarded to the side. The now black, hard and burnt to the crisp pile of ashes. Siyeon honestly couldn't even recognize that they were once eggs. 

Siyeon was just hungry, and wanted something with a little more substance than fried delivery food. 

But as Siyeon gaped at the smoke filling the kitchen, her eyes going blurry from the smoke stinging her eyes, she regretted cooking alone in the dorm.

But most importantly, she regretted not waiting for Bora or Minji to come home. 

Bora told (or more like demanded violently) her countless times that she was not allowed in the kitchen to cook, and even threatened at some sort of restraining order of not allowing her to be near the stove, if that was even a thing. 

Minji was more gentle at telling Siyeon, not having the heart to nag her like Bora does, but deep down Siyeon knew that Minji felt the same as Bora. The difference between them was that although Minji wouldn't whoop her ass - Bora definitely would. 

And as Siyeon watched the smoke grow, she had a feeling Bora would do more than whoop her ass. 

Siyeon accepted her death by Bora's hands as she tried to blow away the smoke coming from the now burnt black pan. Or what was left of the pan anyways.

Siyeon really half hoped the smoke detector wouldn't go off.

Siyeon visibly cringed at the thought of the fire department storming in, only to find the source of the problem was that she was just a horrible cook. 

And Oh god - the headlines.

'And today's urgent news - K-pop group DREAMCATCHER'S dorm was under fire because of LEE SIYEON. The seven members and several residents had to move out after their building was burned down and it was all LEE SIYEON'S fault.'

She felt like crying.

She didn't want Dreamcatcher to be featured in the news for something so utterly embarrassing. The shame would follow her and eat at her guilty conscious for months.

Siyeon desperately wished for a miracle, that one of the members would come home finally and help her. Honestly, she wished it was anyone except Bora, but also wished for her the most because Bora would know exactly what to do, because Bora was amazingly smart like that. 

But Siyeon soon regretted that thought as she heard the door open, and felt her stomach drop as she heard Bora chirp happily that she was home. 

'It won't be our home for long,' Siyeon thought as she felt the urge to just perish, right there and then. 

And it played exactly as she imagined it would, but she didn't realise Bora would screech that loud. 

But then again, this was Bora. Siyeon felt herself want to crawl in the corner and hide forever as Bora's wide eyes rapidly scanned the whole kitchen, then at her, shortly before opening her mouth wide, and Siyeon felt her world spinning once more. 

"LEE SIYEON, JUST WHAT DID I SAY!?" 

Siyeon wanted to perish.

"I'M SORRY OKAY?! I WAS HUNGRY!" 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COOK."

"I KNOW, OKAY!? BUT JUST HELP ME!" 

Bora stared at her incredulously, and Siyeon regretted answering her.

Siyeon watched as Bora loudly exhaled from her perfect nose, then grabbed the towel off Siyeon and Siyeon hopelessly watched as Bora restored order in the kitchen almost effortlessly. Bora didn't face her as she barked an order for her to open the windows for the smoke to air out. Siyeon quickly followed her demand, not wanting to further piss off a now worked up Bora. 

As Siyeon finished opening the last window, she hesitantly retreated to the kitchen where Bora was staring at the pile of ashes that were supposed to be her eggs. 

"You tried cooking an omelette?" 

Bora's voice was low, and Siyeon gulped down the rising fear down her parched throat. 

"Y-yeah." Siyeon stuttered, not meaning for her voice to crack as she stared at the back of Bora's back, her honey blonde hair cascading her shoulders and back, the smaller woman's face unreadable.

Siyeon felt like an absolute idiot, she didn't want to cry infront of her but her body was betraying her as tears began to brim her vision.

She waited for Bora to start scolding her, to say something or to start beating her ass for being an idiot and not listening to her yet again-

…But Bora didn't do anything Siyeon was expecting for her to do.

Instead, Bora sighed softly, disposing the remains of the ashes. She muttered something under her breath and turned to Siyeon and dragged her into the living room by her hand. Bora made her sit on the couch and sat next to her. 

No one spoke a word and the silence was deafening for Siyeon. She nervously played with her fingers, not wanting to meet Bora's gaze.

"I'm sorry." Siyeon spoke first, feeling the guilt seep in for not listening to the older. 

Bora sighed by her side, her voice soft, "…It's okay, Siyeon-ah."

Siyeon was a bit taken aback at her tone, there wasn't a hint of frustration in her voice, rather it was quiet and calming. 

Siyeon felt grateful that Bora wasn't yelling at her, knowing that if she did, Siyeon probably would've let the tears out by now. She felt absolutely humiliated.

"I could've burned the dorm down." Siyeon cringed, before groaning in her hands, "Gosh, I'm really such an idiot."

Siyeon felt the waterworks threatening to come back and she wanted to scoff at herself, "I could've ruined everything- and we'd have to move out, and Dreamcatcher's name would be tarnished because of me-" 

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Siyeon was interrupted by Bora's warm and comforting hands settling onto her own, and her hands gently turned her face to look into Bora's soft brown orbs. Not a hint of annoyance on her face, but rather kind and understanding eyes. A small smile etched on her red upper lips.

"Look at me Singnie, you didn't burn the dorm down, you're okay, it wasn't your fault." Bora smiled softly and the urge to cry deepened for Siyeon. 

Siyeon felt awful for almost burning the dorm down because she didn't listen to Bora, and yet here Bora was telling her it wasn't her fault. 

Siyeon inhaled sharply, "Of course it was my fault. You kept telling me to not cook and I didn't listen to you, why aren't you beating me up like you usually do?" Siyeon didn't mean to pout but she couldn't help but do so as she averted her eyes to Bora's lap. 

Bora sighed and withdrew her hands away from Siyeon's face, to which Siyeon already missed the warmth. 

"I won't lie that I felt like beating your ass." Bora laughed softly, nudging Siyeon's shoulder gently. Siyeon let out a small dry laugh, rubbing the spot.

"But I can't ignore that maybe it's my fault for not just letting you learn how to cook properly." 

Siyeon didn't know how to respond to that, and Bora continued.

"I mean, I enjoy cooking for you girls, but sometimes I wished it wasn't just me and Minji cooking for you girls, and I know you wanted to help cook once and it was a disaster and I never let you cook again, but maybe I should've just helped you again instead of turning you away." 

Siyeon was speechless that she never thought of it that way. She was also speechless that Bora admitted something like that earnestly, and felt her chest swell with a feeling she couldn't put into words. 

Siyeon wanted to say something but her body betrayed her yet again with a low rumble that got Bora reeling with laughter, the sentimental her gone now but Siyeon was grateful for her honest thoughts.  
"Someone's hungry, huh?" Bora grinned happily and Siyeon's chest swelled once more. 

Siyeon let out a meek smile and nodded, although she still felt guilty it was slowly dissappearing now. 

"Don't tell the others, please." 

Bora grinned and raised her pinky, "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell on you."

Siyeon smiled and returned the pinky, "Thank you, unnie."

Bora's grin then widened as she interlocked hands with Siyeon and dragged her off the coach, "Alright, come on Singnie, I'll teach you how to make your precious omelette."

Siyeon felt like crying, but for a different reason now as she gazed at the smaller woman in front of her. Although Bora was terrifyingly strong and could have beaten her ass, she didn't. 

Although Bora could've scolded her yet again, she didn't because Siyeon probably gave it away that she was close to breaking down and Bora knew because Bora was just scarily perceptive like that.

Although Bora always denied that she's cheesy and what not, Bora's heart was incredibly kind and she had a way with her words, Bora always knew the right thing to say and Siyeon was always incredibly thankful to have her in her life. 

"Thank you, unnie." Siyeon muttered, wanting her actions to speak louder than words. She raised Bora's hand to her lips and softly kissed her pale knuckles, and watched as Bora hollered and called her all sorts of names, but Bora didn't let go of her hand once and only tightened her grip.

Bora didn't let go of her hand, even as the other girls returned to the dorm and filed through with mixed chorus's of tired voices saying, 'We're home!'

Minji was the first to come to the kitchen, with Gahyeon shortly following her side, both visibly scrunched their noses. 

"Geez, what's that smell?" Gahyeon coughed out. 

Minji spoke next as she opened the fridge, covering her nose, "It smells like burnt eggs in here, if that even makes sense."

Yubin piped up from the living room, "Hey, why are all the windows open?"

Siyeon and Bora faced each other, a knowing smile ghosting on their faces, their hands still interlocked. Siyeon chuckled sheepishly.

"It's a long story, you guys don't wanna know."

The other girls shrugged it off, too tired from their schedules and retreated to their respective rooms, leaving the two girls be.

After many patient attempts and Bora guiding Siyeon along the way, she was finally able to cook the lunch she had desperately wanted to eat all day.

As Siyeon sat across from Bora and watched her talk and eat happily, spewing food out occasionally and Siyeon obnoxiously teasing her for it, she knew that at that moment, she was the happiest being with Bora.

**Author's Note:**

> soft suayeon for the tag hehe


End file.
